Die Geschichte
by JonahThera
Summary: Ziva kann nicht schlafen, Tony sorgt sich um sie


Unschlüssig stand er vor ihrem Wohnhaus und starrte zu den Fenstern ihrer Wohnung hoch. Er konnte einfach nicht schlafen und war noch mal los gefahren, ohne zu wissen, wohin. Nun stand er hier und fragte sich, warum sein Weg ihn ausgerechnet zu ihr geführt hatte. Sicher, seine Gedanken kreisten, seitdem sie am Nachmittag fast erschossen wurde, nur um sie. Aber was das ein Grund mitten in der Nacht zu ihr zu fahren und unschlüssig vor ihrem Haus zu stehen, ohne zu wissen, was man machen wollte?

Anscheinend schon, denn er stand nun mal hier. Er machte sich Sorgen, wobei das bei einem Menschen wie ihr wohl unnötig war. Schließlich war sie dazu ausgebildet worden, zu spionieren, zu töten und im Notfall auch selbst zu sterben. Trotzdem war das kein Garant dafür, dass sie mit dieser Situation klar kam. Und darüber wollte er sich einfach versichern. Dass es ihr trotz der Erlebnisse gut ging und sie ohne Bedenken schlafen konnte.

Leider schien dies nicht der Fall zu sein, denn noch immer brannte Licht in dem Zimmer, das er für ihr Schafzimmer hielt. Ab und zu sah er auch einen Schatten, der sich in dem Zimmer bewegte. Obwohl er am liebsten geklingelt hätte, blieb er ruhig und beobachtete weiter. Vielleicht las sie auch nur noch oder ging immer so spät ins Bett, was er dann als beachtlich empfand, denn sie stand bereits um fünf wieder auf, zumindest im Normalfall.

Plötzlich vibrierte seine Hosentasche. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und friemelte dann das Handy aus der engen Jeans. Als er aufs Display schaute, stellte er überrascht fest, dass es sich um ihre Nummer handelte. Er schielte hoch zu ihrem Fenster, doch dort bewegte sich im Moment nichts. Einen Moment ließ er es noch klingeln, dann nahm der Telefon ans Ohr.

„DiNozzo.", meldete er sich mit normaler Stimme. Sie sollte sofort merken, dass sie ihn nicht geweckt hatte, trotz der späten Stunde. Er wunderte sich schon, dass sie anscheinend ausgerechnet ihn anrief. Schließlich hielt sie ihn doch eigentlich für einen Macho und Frauenhelden. Viel eher hätte sie doch Gibbs oder die Direktorin anrufen müssen. Innerlich seufzte er, während er ihre Stimme vernahm.

„Tony! Ich bin es, Ziva." Sie sprach leise und schien sich selbst nicht ganz sicher zu sein, warum sie anrief.

„Was kann ich zu so später Stunde für dich tun?", erkundigte er sich freundlich ohne auf ihre anscheinende Unsicherheit einzugehen. Es blieb eine ganze Weile still, so dass er schon dachte, dass sie auflegen wollte.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen und wollte mit jemanden reden.", flüsterte sie und Tony schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Nahtoderfahrungen sind nicht gerade toll, was?", meinte er mitfühlend und er konnte regelrecht spüren, wie sie nickte, bevor ein leises ja erklang.

„Okay. Leg dich ins Bett, mach das Licht aus und kuschele dich schön ein. Ich erzähle dir eine Geschichte.", wies er sie an und blickte hoch zu ihrem Fenster. Durchs Telefon hörte er Stoff rascheln, dann sah er wie das Licht erlosch. Ein Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen. Sie tat wahrlich das, was er ihr gesagt hatte.

„Alles klar?", fragte er und Ziva bestätigte es mit einem leisen Murren vom anderen Ende aus.

„Gut. Es war mal eine junge Frau, die nach Amerika kam, um ihren Bruder zu schützen. Ihm wurde vorgeworfen, dass er eine Agentin durch einen Kopfschuss getötet hat. Ihre Kollegen wollten den Mann unbedingt fassen, ihn töten, den Tod ihrer Freundin rächen. Die junge Frau glaubte aber fest daran, dass ihr Bruder unschuldig ist. Auch als weitere Anschläge auf das Team der Toten verübt wurde, half sie ihrem Bruder und erntete eigentlich nur Misstrauen von dem Team. Am Ende sah sie aber ein, dass sie sich in ihm getäuscht hatte und half, ihn aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Auf ihren Wunsch hin wurde sie dann dem Team in Amerika zugeteilt. Es war anfangs sicher nicht leicht, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Aber jetzt gehört sie zu diesem Team wie zu einer Familie. Ihre Freunde machen sich Sorgen um sie, so wie sie sich auch um sie sorgt. Und das ist gut, denn in einer Familie kümmert man sich um den anderen. Sie weiß, dass sie immer einen von ihnen anrufen kann, wenn sie Probleme hat, denn es wird ihr um jeden Preis geholfen."

Tony konnte hören, wie sie am anderen Ende leise schluchzte. Die Anspannung war von ihr abgefallen und sie kam endlich an diesem Abend zur Ruhe. Er lächelte, denn das was er erzählt hatte, war nicht nur eine Geschichte. Er meinte jedes einzelne Wort ernst und sie hatte es verstanden.

„Danke, Tony.", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.

„Denkst du, du kannst jetzt schlafen?"

„Ja, bestimmt. Bis morgen."

„Ja, bis morgen, Ziva." Er legte auf und schaute noch eine Weile lang zu ihrem Zimmer hoch, bevor er den Motor startete und den Weg nach Hause einschlug. Er fühlte sich unglaublich wohl und spürte, wie langsam Müdigkeit von seinem Körper Besitz ergriff. Er hatte das Richtige getan, indem er noch mal zu ihr gefahren war, auch wenn sie nur telefoniert hatten. Lächelnd setzte er seinen Weg fort.


End file.
